


Five times the Doctor wouldn't hold a baby and one time she did

by Tolazytocomeupwithaname



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, This was meant to be fluffy but that's a stretch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolazytocomeupwithaname/pseuds/Tolazytocomeupwithaname
Summary: Pretty much what it says on the tin.





	Five times the Doctor wouldn't hold a baby and one time she did

1\. Lifes beginning and end 

Yaz stood awkwardly at the back of the church. The last time she’d set foot in one had been the awkward morning after a sleepover at a christian friends house when she was eight. The friends grandmother had been scandalised when she learned Yaz had never set foot in a church before. The experience had confused Yaz more than anything else but her mother had been furious and Yaz was never invited back.

It didn’t feel right to just leave but Ryan and Graham were busy fending off sympathisers and the woman from before was. Yaz paused. Hang on where had the woman from before gone. 

Yaz had convinced herself that the woman had left when she finally spotted her. She seemed to have lost her jacket somewhere along the way and had rolled up the sleeves of her ill fitting shirt and Yaz couldn’t help but stare at the arms this left on display.

It took a second for Yaz to realise that the woman was speaking.

“I know it’s strange to think about life ending when you’re so close to the beginning of yours but there's a lot of good stuff in between for you to look forward to.” The woman paused for a moment as if listening to someone. “That’s not true, there are loads of good things about being small. In fact.”

The woman was cut off by a loud cry.

“Is that a baby?” Yaz asked taking a step closer and peering into the buggy the woman was standing in front of. The child stopped crying at the sound of a new voice and peered up curiously.

“Yaz!” The woman shot her a relieved smile. “Ryan's aunt asked me to watch this small human but she doesn’t seem to like me anymore.”

“I’m sure that's not true, it’s just not much fun being stuck in a buggy all by yourself” Yaz said bending down to pick the child up and balance her on her hip. “She probably wants to come out and see what’s going on.” 

Yaz turned to see the woman's face contorted into a bemused smile. 

“Would you like to hold her?” Yaz asked.

A complicated expression crossed the woman's face before she shook her head.

“Better not. Small humans are carriers for all sorts of pathogens that my biology wouldn’t be equipped to deal with.

Right. Two hearts. Alien. 

“Is that something we should be worried about” Yaz asked looking around. There were a lot of people here, who knows what they could be carriers for. “We need to get you out of here” she said reaching out to grab the woman's hand only to drop it again. Yaz was probably carrying just as many germs as the baby. 

Yaz felt sick to her stomach. It was probably already too late. 

“No! No! I’m fine” The woman said gesturing reassuringly. “Just, y’know, she’s so small and it’s better safe than sorry” she shrugged giving the baby another glance.

“Yeah of course” Yaz said suddenly feeling like she was missing an important part of the conversation. 

2.The only water in the forest 

By the time the ship had stopped shaking Ryan was sure he’d have permanent groves in his hands from where he’d held the console in a deathgrip while they had been jerked around. 

“This time it’s earth. I can practically taste it” the Doctor announced as she bounded towards the door.

“I’ve heard that one before” Graham murmured from somewhere to his right. 

“Next time” the Doctor announced after a moment after a moment of examining their surroundings. “ Next time I’ll definitely get it.”

“Woah” 

The trees were so tall Ryan could barely see the sky. As he wandered away from the group he noticed something hidden amongst the greenery. 

He bent down to examine it only to realise it was a baby.

He considered bringing the child to the others but he was afraid of dropping her. 

“You shouldn’t wander off like that” Yaz called coming up to him. “Hang on is that ?”

“Yeah. dunno where she came from.”

“Look” she said pointing to a piece of cloth tucked in beside the baby. “I think there’s something written on it.”

“Song” Ryan read carefully running his finger over the word. The feel of the thread didn’t quite match up with the visual, it was a mildly disorientating experience. “Do you think that’s her name?”

“What are you two doing over there?” called Graham 

“Ryan found a baby”

“A baby?” the Doctor asked coming up behind Graham. “Why would a baby be out here?” 

She froze after catching sight of the baby. “Don’t touch her”. 

“What? Doc! Why? It’s just a baby.”

“It’s like a baby bird. Touch her and the mother might not come back.”

They all looked at her perplexed.

“I don’t think that bird thing is true.” Yaz interjected. “And even if it was don’t think that applies here.”

“We just need to leave. We can’t. I don’t.” the Doctor paused and took a deep breath before continuing. “We can’t interfere here. You’re gonna have to trust me on this.” 

“But Doctor” Ryan protested looking back down at the child. She looked so small lying there. He couldn’t just leave her there.

“No buts. For all we know that could be an android or or or, look it's a space baby and that means we leave it alone. Just get back into the tardis. Now.” She could be really scary when she wanted to be. 

Ryan tried to glance back one last time but the tardis door was closed in his face as soon as they were all safely inside.

3.Injury's and babies don’t mix

Graham cradled baby Avocado gently. 

He spotted the Doctor had separated herself from the group and was passing restlessly while they waited to reach the tardis. She was bent over slightly and her hand was still wrapped around her side.

He approached her in the hopes of convincing her to rest.

“Would you like to hold the baby?” he asked thinking that should at least keep her still. 

“I’m good. Just need to aaah” she gasped curling further in on herself. 

“Maybe I should get a medic”

“No. No. I’m fine. I should probably” before she could finish her sentence her knees buckled and she fell. Hard. 

“Maybe I should rest for a minute,” she said from her position on her knees. 

“I think that’s a good idea” Graham said shifting the babies weight as he knelt beside her to get a closer look at her eyes. Her pupils were large and her skin had a shene of sweat. He pressed the back of his head to her forhead. Odd she didn’t feel warm. 

“I really think I should get a medic” he said.

“M’fine” she slurred. 

It was at that moment that Avocado began to cry. The sounded luckily alerted the others to their plight. 

Graham handed the baby back as Mabli tended to the Doctor. Hopefully she could be convinced to take it easy for a few days. 

4.How many children

Graham watched as the flames devoured the village. He felt a lump in the pit of his stomach as he thought of all those people having to rebuild their lives. Still at least they’d managed to evacuate the area before it was too late. He looked at the infant he had cradled in his arms. He’d promised to watch him while his mothers. 

“Would you like to hold him?” he asked noticing the Doctors gaze was fixed on the child. 

“How many children do you think are here?” the Doctor whispered as if she hadn’t even heard him. Her eyes were glassy and distant.

“Hey” Graham said shifting the baby so he was cradled by a single arm and placing the other reassuringly on her knee. “We did it. They’re safe”

The Doctor blinked uncertainly at him as if she wasn’t quite sure she believed him before nodding.

“Yeah of course we did.”

“So what’s the problem?”

The Doctor clenched her fists and took two deep breaths before flashing Graham one of her trademark smiles. 

“It’s all good. Come on let’s get back to the tardis. Could do with a nap.”

“I was beginning to doubt you even slept.”

“Of course I sleep. Big fan of sleep me. Just don’t do it as often as you humans.” She said as she practically ran back to the tardis.

5.The last sunset 

The sand shifted beneath the Doctor as they rolled over. The warmth from the suns had been pleasant to start with but it was beginning to get uncomfortably warm. An outdoor nap had sounded like a good idea at the time but they weren't sure it was worth it now.

At least the tot was happy. There hadn’t been a sound out of the cradle she’d dragged out here for this purpose in ages. 

“Come on little one. We better head back.” The doctor bent over the cradle only to find it empty. They stared uncomprehendingly for a moment before running for help. Only something had changed, they were still just outside the city limits but now the whole thing was a blaze. They could hear the screams coming from inside the dome. Just as it became too much to bear everything went dark. 

The Doctor blinked in the sudden dimness of the room. 

Right just a dream. 

Their baby was. No that wasn’t right. Their baby had grown up and lived a good life. She wouldn’t be crying anymore but that was what was supposed to happen. The Doctor did their best to ignore the pang in their chest that told them her life hadn’t been long enough. 

The Doctor blinked rapidly to prevent themselves from crying. There was no need for two of them to be at it. 

Hang on. The crying hadn’t stopped. 

“Must be losing it in my old age” they said softly giving the side of their ship a gentle pat before shoving their feet into the boots they’d thrown haphazardly beside her bed.

“Let’s see what you’ve got for me this time sexy.”

1\. Maybe just this once 

Graham cradled the child gently in his arms praying they would be allowed to stay.

“The Doctors gonna kill you. We all know she doesn’t like babies.”

“I don’t think she dislikes them exactly. She just doesn’t seem to know what to do with them.” Yaz said.

“Exactly. For all we know she comes from a species that doesn’t even have babies. So long as I keep a close eye on her it will be fine.”

“I still don’t think she’s going to like it,” Ryan murmured. 

“What won’t I like” came a familiar voice. 

The Doctors usual attire was missing and instead she was dressed in a pair of faded blue pyjamas that she’d had to roll up at the bottom to prevent herself tripping. She wore her usual boots but hadn't bothered to do up the laces. 

“Huh” Graham said half to himself “I didn’t think you actually slept”

“Of course I slept Graham. I said I would. Wouldn’t lie to my fam. Well I might but I’m working on not. New me new honesty. It’s my honesty policy. In fact.” she stopped having noticed the bundle Graham was cradling.

“Did you make that human Graham?” she asked giving him a confused scrunch bringing everyone's focus back to the matter at hand.

“Did I? No. Doc. She’s my cousin's daughter.” Graham spluttered. “As I was telling the kids there was an emergency and I said I’d watch her for the weekend. You won’t even know she’s here.”

The Doctor continued to stare at the baby in confusion. She didn’t seem to have fully woken up yet. 

“Right” she said after a moment. “Better do something low key while we have company. I’ve got just the place. Halcya, lovely planet. Nothing can go wrong there.”

“Sounds like one of our trips alright” Graham said wrapping one arm around a pillar and using the other to hold the baby more securely. Maybe he should have tried harder to get a babysitter after all. 

“Less of that, Graham” the Doctor called as she pulled the lever. 

Graham tightened his hold further but surprisingly the ship took off without any of its usual turbulence. In fact, despite his misgivings the whole trip turned out to be a very relaxed affair which only fed Grahams growing suspicion that the Doctor went looking for trouble on their usual adventures. 

“What’s her name?” the Doctor asked after the kids had gone to bed. “The baby” she clarified after seeing his confusion.

“Susie” he replied surprised at her sudden interest. Up until this point the Doctor had pretty much ignored their new addition. 

Her voice had a strange strangled quality to it. He took a cautious step to the left to try and get a better look at her face but before he could she took off down the nearest corridor. 

“Must run lots of repairs to do” she called back coat fluttering behind her. 

Graham considered following her before thinking better of it. He knew what it felt like to want to be left alone. 

“Guess it’s just you and me cockle” he murmured to the child still cradled in his arms. “Now where are gonna have you sleep.”

This turned out to be a non issue as Graham found a worn wooden cradle decorated with the same strange circles that could be found all over the tardis at the foot of his bed. 

“Uh… Thank you?” Graham said uncertainly. The Doctor insisted her ship was alive often enough. Didn’t stop him feeling like a fool though. 

It was odd. The cradle didn’t exactly look new. 

Sensing she was being ignored Susie began to whimper.

“I’m sorry cockle. I’ll try and pay more attention to you.” Graham murmured bouncing her gently. 

Later that night Graham startled awake to a figure looming over the cradle. Before he could react he heard a familiar voice.

“My daughter didn’t like the dark either. Don’t worry I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.

Sensing that he hadn’t been noticed yet Graham settled back down to sleep. He had questions but they could wait till morning. Besides the Doc deserved her privacy and it looked like Susie was in good hands.


End file.
